


Reassigned

by roe87



Series: Fem Bucky/Rumlow [1]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BAMF Bucky Barnes, Banter, Bickering, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Canon Divergence - No Hydra Takeover, Casual Sex, Co-workers, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fem Bucky Barnes, Female Bucky Barnes, Flirting, Getting Together, Happy Sex, Hook-Up, Hopeful Ending, Humor, Missions, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, SHIELD, SHIELD Agent Bucky Barnes, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Brock Rumlow, Undercover, Undercover Missions, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Workplace, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: Bucky is pulled out of her cosy desk job in Statistics by the handsome Strike Commander, Brock Rumlow, and given an undercover mission.Oh, and Bucky has to complete the mission wearing a revealing dress.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Series: Fem Bucky/Rumlow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578910
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56
Collections: Rumbuck Prompts





	Reassigned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTiredOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTiredOwl/gifts).



> *offers up trashy nonsense on a platter* I hope you enjoy this! :D
> 
> Just to reiterate, if you're new to my Rumbuck series: this 'verse of au's is no Hydra at Shield, Rumlow's just a regular dude at work.
> 
> ~~~

"Barnes."

Bucky looked up at her name and saw the Strike team leader approaching her desk.

And not just any Strike team leader but her favorite crush: the older guy with the perfectly styled black hair, the amazing cheekbones, and biceps for days. Commander Brock Rumlow.

Bucky smiled at his approach, automatically pushing her shoulders back to stick her tits out, and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

Yes, moving up to Statistics from stuffy old Records had been the best career decision she'd ever made. Now Bucky got to flirt with hot Spec Ops guys multiple times a day when they came up to collect reports.

"Commander," she greeted, as he stopped by her desk and looked her over.

He looked at her a lot, Bucky had noticed.

"You're a size six, right?" Rumlow asked.

"Uh," Bucky said, a little surprised because this was kind of a step up from their regular yet casual office flirtations so far. "Yes," she said. "Why?"

He simply nodded. "What shoes you got on? You wearing the hot ones?"

Bucky was wearing hot shoes, she did every day. But now she felt put on the spot over it, and she wasn't about to kick her legs out from under the desk like a can-can girl or anything.

"Why?" she asked, fighting a blush.

He gestured with his hand as he looked down at her legs, like all he wanted to see was her shoes. "Show me," he ordered.

Bucky picked up on his tone: he wasn't here to flirt with her, she realised, he was here for work.

That changed things slightly.

Bucky pushed herself out from her desk on her wheeled chair, one leg crossed over the other in her tight black pencil skirt. She had her black patent high heels on today: pointed with a killer four inch heel, because Bucky enjoyed being That Bitch around the office.

Rumlow nodded as he gazed down at her feet. "They'll do," he said, and gestured for her to follow him. "C'mon."

Bucky was, admittedly, a thirsty little bottom, and she was up from her desk in a second and tottering after Rumlow like Pavlov's dog to a bell.

She assumed he wanted to borrow her for something in another department. No biggie, and Bucky didn't mind stretching her legs from desk duty.

She followed Rumlow out to the elevator, her eyes greedily drinking in his thick and muscled arm as he reached out to press the button. God bless whoever designed the Strike team's tactical uniform, she thought.

The elevator doors slid silently open, and they walked inside. There was already a couple guys wearing suits in there, so they weren't alone. Rumlow stood to the side, at the glass wall, and Bucky kept close to him.

The elevator descended smoothly. Bucky folded her arms, sticking one heel into the floor and wiggling her foot as they waited.

"So?" she said quietly to Rumlow. "You gonna tell me where we're going, or do I have to guess?"

He gave her a sidelong smirk. "Garage," he said. "Team's waiting on us."

Bucky laughed, figured he had to be joking. When she noticed the serious look he had, her laugh trailed off.

"Wait, what?" she said. "What do you mean?"

"Listen." Rumlow faced her, looked into her eyes as he said calmly, "It's no big deal. I need you to go into a party, plant a couple bugs, and come right out again. Nothing to it."

Bucky's mouth dropped open in shock. "You mean _in the field?_ " she hissed. "I haven't been cleared for––"

"You're cleared for this," Rumlow told her, his voice authoritative. "Relax, it's low threat."

"Why can't one of the field agents do it?" Bucky questioned. The elevator stopped at Records, where the two guys in suits got off. Bucky's old department: she gazed at it wistfully, wishing she could dash in there for safety.

Rumlow reached out, touching both hands to her shoulders in a reassuring gesture. "Relax," he repeated. "We need you. Our agent is suddenly unavailable, and we need a woman for this." He smirked at her. "Don't worry, it'll be a milk run for a pretty girl like you. That's why I picked you for the job."

Bucky glowed under his praise, and her protests wilted away.

Oh, well, she thought. Why not?

~~

Rumlow drove them in a black SUV into midtown, stopping outside one of the city's fanciest hotels.

Bucky had never been inside, it was way too expensive for her. She could barely afford her small apartment in the city even on a salary from Shield. She got out of the car, gazing up at the impressive building and its entrance, and at all the sharply dressed couples arriving in cabs and sweeping up the velvet carpet to the door.

It looked like a black tie event was happening.

"Hey." Rumlow called to her from the car's open window, so Bucky leaned in to hear him. "I gotta go park. Go up to room fifty-two. Rollins and Alvarez will be in there, they'll brief you."

"I take it you'll be joining us?" Bucky asked. No way she wanted to be left with Rollins and Alvarez on her own.

"I'll be up as soon as I park this," he replied. "Go on."

Bucky nodded and turned around. She put her shoulders back and walked forward with as much confidence as she could muster.

Don't fuck this up, Bucky, she told herself, walking through the entrance. The doorman greeted her, and Bucky smiled as she went through.

Reception was busy: lots of guests in suits and gowns waiting in the foyer. Bucky figured that whatever event was happening in the ballroom up ahead was only just starting.

She headed to the elevators and looked for the right floor, going up. When she got out, Bucky walked down the quiet, carpeted hallway looking for room fifty-two.

When she found it, she knocked on the door. Her heart was beating wildly, but she tried to appear cool, calm and collected.

The door was opened by Rollins, who was as cheerful as ever, and intimidating because of his sheer bulk. Instead of inviting Bucky inside, he handed her a paper file. "Your change of clothes is next door, room fifty-three. Key card's in there along with the Intel."

And with those brief instructions, he shut the door again.

Not that Bucky wanted to chit-chat anyway. She opened the file and found the key card on top, and went to the next room to swipe it.

She really wasn't sure what to expect when she opened the door (more Shield agents hiding round the corner, perhaps) but she was a little surprised at how plain and spartan the room was, given that it was such a fancy hotel.

Bucky went inside and shut the door. The first thing she did was check the bathroom and the closet, and then under the double bed, to make sure she was alone.

Satisfied it was just her, she placed the file and key card onto the bed, while she went to take a look at the dry cleaning bag hanging on the closet door. There was clearly a dress inside, and Bucky supposed that was for her.

She unzipped the bag, revealing material of gorgeous peacock blue, soft and silky to the touch. This dress was expensive, she realised, checking the label. Designer, probably made to measure.

Bucky took the dress out and held it up. It was a gown, and very pretty. Although... Bucky examined the cut, realised she wouldn't be able to wear a bra with this dress. That kind of style was a little more risque than Bucky usually wore.

Felt exciting, though.

Bucky laid the dress on the bed, and started unbuttoning her shirt.

~~

Once Brock had parked the SUV he hurried back to the hotel.

He checked his watch as he went up in the elevator. The gala would be starting soon. He had to get his agents in while the event was starting up, and the guests hadn't sat down but were still mingling.

Brock went to room fifty-two, swiping his key card for entry. Rollins and Alvarez were there, wearing black suits and ties.

"Barnes in the other room?" Brock asked.

Rollins nodded. "Want me to check on her?"

"Nah, give her a minute," Brock said, and picked up a suit bag for himself. "We need to move out in ten."

He took his suit into the bathroom, changing quickly into black tie attire. They weren't the point for this Intel grab, they were back-up only.

Brock cursed quietly as he tried to do his bow-tie, and had to start again. He didn't mind wearing a suit but he hated the bow-ties.

When he was done, he came out the bathroom and leaned over Alvarez's shoulder to see his laptop, checking the hotel's security feed they'd tapped into.

"Alright," Brock said, addressing Alvarez and Rollins. "When we're downstairs, form a standard V to watch Barnes, but keep a wide parameter. I'll be closest to her if she needs help. Watch out for the targets, keep Comms open. And..." He paused when there was a soft knock on the door. "Rollins, get that."

Rollins went to the door, looked in the spy hole before opening it to reveal Barnes was there, wearing the dress.

She marched straight into the room, and she looked stunning: not only was the color perfect for her complexion, but the fit was skintight. Her round, plump tits were pushed up from the cut of the dress, and bounced with every movement she made.

Brock had trouble not staring right at them (damn, they were glorious tits) and clearly Rollins and Alvarez were having similar problems.

"My eyes are up here," Barnes said, sounding annoyed.

Brock cleared his throat. Rollins muttered a quiet, _"Jesus Christ,"_ as he shut the door.

"This dress is too tight," Barnes stated. "Whoever picked it clearly has smaller boobs than me."

Brock ran a hand over his jaw thoughtfully as he looked Barnes over. "Well," he said, trying to decide if she would fit in at the gala. The dress was fine, the shoes were fine. Barnes had twisted her long dark hair to the side in an elegant style, and was wearing the necklace and earrings that'd come with the outfit. She had a small clutch bag too, big enough for the bugs and a few other Shield gadgets in case she needed them.

Brock obviously took too long staring at her, as Barnes gave him a pointed eyebrow raise. Brock cleared his throat again. "Your cover is fine, Agent. And, honestly, having everyone else be distracted by your assets will help you."

Alvarez tried to stifle a laugh.

Barnes rolled her eyes. "Next time, _I'm_ picking the dress," she said firmly.

"Okay." Brock held up his hands. "Fine by me. Did you read the brief?"

"Uh, _yes?_ " Barnes said, a sarcastic note to her voice. "Low threat my ass. Perez is on Shield's amber notice, and Walker is suspected of arms smuggling."

Brock smiled wryly. Barnes sure knew her shit. "I know, I know. But they're here with their wives tonight, which means _low threat_. They're crooks, but they're family crooks, okay? All you need to do is get close enough to slip a bug on each of them. End of mission, we go back to headquarters."

Barnes still looked unimpressed about the situation. "Shield better give me a bonus for this," she said. "I should be kicking back at my desk right now with a decaf latte."

Rollins and Alvarez shared a look, then both of them looked at Brock. If they were about to ask for a bonus too, Brock would tell them to fuck off.

"I'll put in a good word for you," he said to Barnes. "Now, chop chop. We gotta get downstairs and mingle before we lose the targets."

~~

Bucky felt really self-conscious in the tight, revealing dress.

And, because of the tight dress, she had no underwear on. She couldn't even wear panties, and it wasn't something Bucky normally did, going out totally naked under a thin slip of fabric.

Made her feel kind of sexy, though. Like a Bond girl on a mission.

Bucky knew who her targets were, but until the Strike team had gotten in position and helped her locate the targets, all she could do was blend in and wait.

She swiped a flute of champagne from a passing waiter, and sipped at it to calm her nerves.

It was certainly a skill, being alone in a crowd and trying to appear calm and at ease, especially when Bucky caught so many men eyeing her cleavage.

This dress was ridiculous.

She sipped at her champagne, eyeing all the patrons in the ballroom around her. "Any time, guys," she murmured. She wore a tiny Comms device in her ear.

"In position at the back," Rollins' voice quietly replied. "Nothing yet."

"Covering the front entrance," Alvarez replied next. "I think I see Perez and his wife heading down the middle toward the tables."

Oh, shit, Bucky thought. She scanned the patrons, while also trying not to look like that's what she was doing.

"Confirmed," Rumlow murmured, and Bucky liked the sound of his voice in her ear. "Barnes, have you got eyes on Perez?"

"Not yet," she whispered, using the champagne flute to hide her lips moving.

"Be ready," Rumlow warned.

Bucky looked inside her clutch bag, peeling away the secret compartment where the bugs were waiting: they were tiny, like a black dot. Bucky had to get one onto the pad of her finger, one side sticky, and be ready to transfer it.

"Barnes," Rumlow murmured. "What do you see?"

"Hang on," she muttered, closing her clutch bag. She finished the rest of her champagne before looking around. No sign of Perez.

Where the fuck was he?

Bucky strolled forward, edging between patrons as she looked for Perez, and also for a waiter to give her flute to.

Then she spotted Perez and his wife, heading right for her.

Thinking fast, Bucky pretended to drop her clutch bag onto the ground, in Perez's path. It stopped the couple in their tracks, and Bucky dived in to retrieve her clutch.

"Oh, excuse me!" she said, faking a laugh. "These little things don't have any straps, I'm always dropping them!"

She was close enough to Perez himself to brush past him, and Bucky patted him on his arm in a flirty gesture. She made sure she was smiling and giggling like a bimbo to distract them: Perez smiled back at her pleasantly, while the wife looked pissed.

As Bucky quickly walked away, she overheard the wife scold her husband in Spanish for staring at Bucky's boobs.

Bucky bit her lip so she didn't laugh. "Got Perez," she whispered, then grinned at a waiter as she swapped out her empty flute for a full one. "So, you guys got Walker yet?"

"Nicely done," Rumlow praised in her ear. "No Walker yet. Head over to the bar, he's a big drinker so it's likely he'll end up there before dinner."

Bucky was more than happy to go to the bar. She wasn't much of a champagne drinker anyway, the bubbles always went to her head.

This mission was turning out kind of exciting so far.

Bucky waited at the bar, and since it was a free bar she got herself a martini. Cheers, Shield, she thought as she smirked to herself. The best working lunch she'd had yet.

She listened to the quiet Comms chatter as the boys looked for Walker, but with no sightings yet.

"Should I stay here?" Bucky asked, sipping her drink.

"Yes, maintain position," Rumlow replied. He was starting to sound annoyed.

Bucky was happy to chill where she was. She finished off her drink and was about to order another when she heard Alvarez say, "Walker's heading out the door, alone."

"Shit," Rumlow cursed. "Can anybody get to him?"

Bucky supposed she was closest. "I'll go," she said, and left the bar.

"Barnes, no," Rumlow ordered. "Not without back-up."

"I'll just go look," she replied, holding the hem of her dress as she walked up the stairs.

The hotel's lobby was up ahead, and the elevators over to the right. That's where she spotted Walker, heading over to the elevators. At least, Bucky thought it was Walker from the back: right height and build, same shiny egg-head as he had no hair. Typical skinny, white guy in his late sixties.

She walked quickly to the elevators. "I think he's leaving the party, guys," she said.

Rumlow cursed again in her ear. "There's too many people in my way."

"He's going to get away if I don't grab him now," Bucky murmured, watching Walker get into an elevator.

"Barnes, don't," Rumlow ordered. "I don't want you alone with him."

"Well..." Bucky debated her options. "This might be our only chance. I'm going after him."

She removed the Comms piece from her ear and shoved it inside her clutch, walking briskly ahead.

The elevator door was closing, so Bucky jogged the last couple yards. "Hold the elevator!" she called out.

She had an idea.

Walker put his hand out, stopping the doors from closing as Bucky arrived in a rush.

"Thank you," she said, a big smile in place. "Sorry to hold you up like that... Oh!" she mock-gasped, pretending that her heel wobbled.

Walker reached out to steady her, and Bucky made a big fuss of him for 'saving' her. "Thank you, oh, gosh!" she fawned, straightening up and holding onto his arm. "I guess that last glass of champagne was a little too much!"

Walker smiled back at her, seemingly happy to help a damsel in distress. He didn't notice Bucky planting the bug onto the back of his suit, and seemed much more interested in staring at Bucky's tits.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yes, thank you so much," Bucky gushed.

The elevator doors closed, and Walker was still standing pretty close to her. Bucky cleared her throat and went to press a button. "What floor do you want?" she asked, as she pressed the button for ground. "Oh, gosh, I forgot, I need to get my room key..."

"Or you can come to my room?" Walker leered at her.

Yikes, Bucky thought, not enjoying the prospect of being trapped with Walker.

Thankfully the elevator doors opened back up, still on the ground floor.

"There you are," came a familiar voice.

Bucky looked over to see Rumlow standing there, and she was so relieved. "Oh, honey!" she said, dashing out to greet him. Rumlow opened his arms and Bucky gladly ran into them, happy to play along with the cover.

Rumlow held onto her and walked them out of the situation safely, his arm tight around her.

When Bucky dared a glance back to check, the elevator doors had closed and Walker was gone.

Bucky breathed a sigh of relief, and looked up at Rumlow with a grin. "Thanks for the rescue," she murmured.

He smiled wryly at her. "Next time your Commander tells you not to do something, you do as you're told. Got it?"

"Yessir," Bucky replied, smiling mischievously. "I got him, though."

"I know," Rumlow said. "You did good, agent."

~~

Mission complete, Bucky was relieved to get back into her private room alone, and safe.

The boys were next door in their room, confirming the bugs on their targets before handing the surveillance job off to Shield. They'd done what they'd been tasked with, now they could go back to the office.

Bucky went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face to cool down. She met her own eyes in the mirror, giving herself a little smile. She was proud of herself for completing the mission.

Who'd have thought? Her, a field agent. If only for one day.

She fixed her make-up in the mirror and secured her hair up with a clip. Then she made a pretend gun with her hands and posed, admiring her reflection. She'd always wanted to be a Bond girl, she thought, and broke into a smile.

Enough goofing around, she had to get changed fast if she wanted a ride back to the office; men were always in a rush and she knew they wouldn't want to wait for her.

Bucky kicked off her shoes, relieved to get them off her feet, and walked through to the bedroom. She reached behind her back to pull the zipper on her dress, feeling it snag half way.

Bucky huffed a sigh. Fucking designer dress, she thought, tugging at the zipper. She wasn't sure if Shield wanted it back or if they would charge her for damages, or perhaps she could sneak the dress home with her and sell it on eBay... but either way she didn't want to break the zipper.

Bucky tried to move the zipper down, awkwardly wriggling around as she did. "C'mon, c'mon," she muttered, but that stubborn zipper would not budge. " _Goddamn fucker._ "

Maybe she could try slide the dress off? Bucky tried that: tried every which way to pull the dress off but it was way too tight for her curves.

She was starting to panic now. She didn't want to leave the dress on and go back to the Shield office wearing it; she didn't want anyone else she knew to see all of her cleavage on display.

A soft knock on the door surprised her, and Bucky tip-toed over to check the spy hole. It was Rumlow, wearing his civilian clothes now.

Bucky opened the door just a small gap. "What?" she asked.

"Are you ready?" he replied. "I'll drive us back to the office."

Shit, Bucky thought.

If she didn't get a lift with Rumlow now, she'd have to get her own ride and she certainly didn't want to do that in this ridiculous dress.

"Can you come in a sec?" she asked, opening the door for him.

Rumlow came in, shut the door behind him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fucking stuck!" Bucky snapped, and turned her back to him. "The zipper won't budge."

"Oh," he said, sounding surprised. "You want me to...?"

"Yes!" she said. "I'm not going back to HQ dressed like this."

Rumlow chuckled at that. "Yeah, probably not a good idea. Okay, um..." He came up behind her, presumably looking at the dress. "Can you move into the light more? I can't see."

Bucky moved to the center of the room, the bed now right beside her. Rumlow followed and stood behind her. "Um," he said, pausing before touching her. "I think it's caught on the material. I'll try get it out."

"Go ahead." Bucky set her hands on her hips and waited. She trusted Rumlow to do this; she never would've asked Rollins or Alvarez.

Rumlow's warm hands touched her back, fiddling with the zipper. Bucky stayed still as he tried to move it. She'd hoped that it'd just magically work in his hands, but unfortunately he struggled with it too.

"God dammit," he grumbled, and shifted behind her.

Bucky looked over her shoulder, saw him down on one knee. He glanced up at her, and she smiled. "I'm glad it's not just me who can't make it work."

"It's stuck on the material," he said, and twirled his finger to indicate she turn back round. "I'm gonna try tug it free."

"Don't break the dress," she told him, as Rumlow started pulling on the zipper again. "If you break it, Shield can charge you, not me."

Rumlow snorted dismissively. "Fuck that, it can go on expenses."

Bucky's mouth dropped open. Strike team had _expenses?_ Lucky assholes.

Rumlow was still struggling with the zipper, one hot hand on Bucky's hip to steady her as he pulled and tugged. He started grunting too, and cursing under his breath. Bucky swallowed, her eyes flicking over to the bed beside them.

Damn, she was getting turned on. It'd be so easy to just fall onto the bed right now. She'd always flirted with Rumlow and he'd flirted right back.

Would he want to...?

Bucky didn't know much about him outside of Shield, as field agents tended to keep their personal details private. Bucky didn't mind that so much, she liked the mystery.

"Hah!" Rumlow declared, as the zipper moved up. "Got it!"

Bucky smiled to herself. He sounded so pleased with his little victory.

Rumlow pulled the zipper all the way up on her dress, and got to his feet behind her. "Uh, you wanna try it now?" he asked, sounding hesitant.

Bucky's smile turned into a grin. "Can you do it?" she asked, staying perfectly still.

"Uh, sure?"

Bucky waited, anticipating his hands on her again. When Rumlow touched her she closed her eyes, feeling him tug the zipper as it slowly travelled down her back.

"How far does this go down?" he asked, still unzipping her slowly.

"Pretty low," she replied, knowing that if he continued he'd get a good glimpse of the top of her bare ass. "If you don't mind?"

Rumlow exhaled a heavy breath. "No, I don't mind." He unzipped her all the way down, and the dress slipped away from Bucky's shoulders a little. One more move and it would slip off her breasts too.

Bucky stood still, curious to see what Rumlow would do. From the way he was standing perfectly still behind her too, Bucky figured he was having a good look at her bare back and ass.

She hoped he liked what he saw.

Rumlow let out a shaky breath, but then he stepped away. "So, you good from here?" he asked.

Damn, Bucky thought. Maybe he needed more encouragement.

"Actually," she said, not even daring to look round, "if you want to... would you help me take it off?"

"What?" he said, surprise in his voice. "You want me to take the dress off?"

"Only if you want to," Bucky repeated, making it clear.

"Um," he replied, then went quiet. Bucky stayed as she was; if she moved the dress would fall down anyway. "You... you're not gonna report me for sexual misconduct, are you?" he asked.

Bucky snorted lightly. "No? Don't report me either."

That made him laugh. "Fuck, no. Just checking."

"So, you wanna?" she pressed.

Rumlow stepped closer behind her. "Yeah, I wanna."

Bucky held her breath for a moment, eagerly awaiting his first move. Finally, Rumlow reached around either side of her and gently tugged the dress down, freeing Bucky's breasts.

"Jesus, Barnes," he murmured, cupping both tits in his warm hands. "Been staring at these babies all night."

Bucky smiled at the praise, leaning back into him. Rumlow leaned into her too, pressing his body up against her back. His face nuzzled at her bare shoulder, the stubble on his face tickling her skin. His hands squeezed her tits, groping at them greedily. Bucky half closed her eyes and just enjoyed the sensations, tilting her head back.

Rumlow's breathing got raspy, breath puffing out hot close to Bucky's ear. His hands roved over her body, one skimming down to stroke her stomach, the other still touching one breast and pinching her nipple.

Bucky let out a soft moan, ready to melt in his arms. This was fulfilling all her wildest fantasies so far, and she didn't want it to stop. Her pussy was definitely on board with where this was going; Bucky felt the wetness between her legs.

Rumlow reached down her body with both hands, holding onto her hips as he started grinding his hard-on into her ass.

That was cute, but Bucky wanted dick and she was done waiting. "Commander," she murmured. "The bed is right there..."

Rumlow grunted behind her, breath puffing hot on her neck. "You wanna fuck?" he asked.

"Yes," Bucky replied, and guided his hands to the fabric of the dress still resting around her hips. She helped him get his fingers in there and push the material off. The dress fell away, dropping down her legs to pool on the floor. Rumlow's hands groped at Bucky's bare ass. "Fuck, no underwear at all?" he said.

"I told you the dress was too tight," Bucky replied, stepping out of his grasp. She sat down on the bed facing him, leaning back in a seductive pose. She was pleased to see Rumlow grin in response.

"Bet you don't wear underwear in the office," he teased, shucking off his jacket.

Bucky smirked back. "I do wear underwear, asshole. My panties are right over there." She laughed when he made to jump on top of her, still in all his clothes and shaking the bed.

"What kind of panties?" he asked, holding himself over her and kissing down her body.

"Mm, black," she sighed, laying back and enjoying the feel of being ravished. Rumlow wasted no time getting to where she wanted him most; settling himself between her open legs and fixing his mouth over her pussy. "Oh, God," Bucky gasped, as his tongue lapped at her in long, slow licks. "Oh, yeah."

Rumlow hummed in response, holding her thighs apart and pointing his tongue as he started tongue-fucking her hole. Bucky groaned softly, straining her hips up to meet his mouth. "Ah, fuck. Yes, oh, please..."

He licked and sucked at her pussy for the longest time, alternating with the flat of this tongue and then the point. Bucky loved it, loved the feel of his scratchy stubble on his skin.

Rumlow pulled away, gasping for breath. "You're fucking hot, Barnes," he growled, and inserted two fingers straight into her pussy. Bucky was wet but the penetration was a bit rough: just how she liked it. She cried out, writhing on the bed as Rumlow fingered her, the pads of his fingers brushing her G-spot.

"Right there, huh," he guessed, rubbing her harder. "You gonna be a good girl and come for me?"

Oh, Bucky loved the dirty talk. She gasped and groaned as the pleasure built inside her, and Rumlow gave her the most incredible finger bang she'd had in forever. Her eyes fell closed and her hips began shaking as she chased her orgasm.

"Yeah, that's it," Rumlow murmured. "Got a cute lil' pussy, Barnes. Gonna enjoy fucking it wide open."

"Oh," Bucky gasped, open mouthed as she approached the edge of orgasm.

Rumlow used his other hand to rub her clit, his fingers rough and stimulating her exactly how Bucky liked it. The dual assault on both her clit and her G-spot sent Bucky over the edge, her body tensing up just before her orgasm crested and she came hard, gasping and whimpering.

"Good girl," Rumlow praised, still working her with his fingers as she rode it out. "Got you all wet and open for me."

Bucky felt it too, how wide open her pussy was, aching to be filled. The two fingers were good but not enough. Bucky whined with want, but Rumlow didn't let up on her yet: he kept on pinching and rubbing her clit, kept his fingers inside her circling her G-spot.

Once the embers of orgasm had been stoked, they were quick to light again and Bucky came a second time, shaking and groaning through the pleasure.

"Oh, God," she moaned, feeling amazing in the afterglow but still craving so much more. "Commander," she gasped, "please fuck me."

"Christ, Barnes," Rumlow hissed, carefully removing his fingers. "You want cock? Gonna fill you up real good." He pulled up the hem of his top, exposing washboard abs, and undid the fly on his pants.

Bucky thought he'd take his clothes off, but Rumlow only shoved his pants down enough to take his dick out; hard, fat, and flushed at the tip. He grabbed Bucky by her ankles and pulled her closer, making her gasp as she slid across the bed.

"Commander," she gasped, as he spread her legs and pushed the head of his cock against her hole. "Oh, fuck," Bucky moaned as she was stretched, his fat cockhead breaching her roughly.

Rumlow groaned too, pushing himself inside her. Once the head was in, his shaft plunged in smoothly after it. Bucky gasped open mouthed, filled up and stretched on Rumlow's big cock.

"Yeah, you like that," he growled, adjusting his position and getting one knee up on the bed for leverage. He rocked his hips in short shallow thrusts, his balls hitting the back of Bucky's thighs each time. "You like that, agent?" he huffed, looking down at her. "You like that cock?"

"Yessir," Bucky whined, gazing up at him as he fucked her.

She couldn't quite believe this was happening: it would definitely be an exciting journal entry for tonight.

Rumlow was breathing hard and making some amazing noises as he gave her The D. He changed position and shifted Bucky up the bed, his cock still inside her as he laid her back. Then he grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the mattress above her head, holding her down as he started thrusting in deep, smooth strokes.

"Mm, fuck, yeah," he grunted, his cock slamming into her and shaking the bed. "Look at those titties bounce. Fuck."

Bucky liked it, and she liked being held down.

Apparently she liked it a lot, and as his cock dragged over her G-spot on each thrust, she started to come. Bucky gasped, a little surprised because she didn't normally come from penetration alone. Her orgasm swept through her forcefully, wracking her with pleasure as her pussy clenched around Rumlow's shaft.

He gasped too, still thrusting into her but losing his rhythm as he started to come, pumping his seed inside her.

Bucky felt so naughty and sated. She would've happily done it all over again but as soon as he'd recovered Rumlow pulled out of her and started tucking his dick away.

"Get dressed and meet me downstairs," he said, doing up his pants. "I'll bring the car around."

Back to work then, Bucky thought. Oh, well. It'd been fun while it lasted.

"Yessir," she murmured, and made to sit up.

Rumlow left the room, but Bucky knew she'd have a few minutes with the New York traffic, so she cleaned up in the bathroom before putting her office clothes back on. Panties included.

She put the dress and the accessories away into the bag, and then hurried downstairs to meet Rumlow.

He was just pulling up outside as she walked out the hotel. He watched her put the dress bag into the back before she got in the front next to him.

"Alright?" he asked.

Bucky nodded in reply. She felt pretty good, nice and calm after so many orgasms, and slightly sore between her legs but in a good way. If she'd known she could get good dick at work, she would've deleted her Tinder app ages ago.

Rumlow pulled away from the hotel and into the busy lane of traffic. "You did good today, Agent," he said.

Bucky presumed he was talking about the mission, not the sex. "Don't forget my bonus," she mentioned, totally serious.

Rumlow chuckled, amused. "Though I just give you a bonus?"

Bucky raised her eyebrows and gave him a look. "Are you putting that on the tax return, sir?"

He laughed, shaking his head. "No, I'm just messing with you. I'll tell them you should get paid extra for the mission."

Bucky nodded, pleased. "Thanks."

"No problem."

The traffic was slow, and they sat in silence for a moment. Bucky glanced at Rumlow, and looked away when he looked over at her.

She smiled, and on a whim she reached over and placed her hand on his crotch, feeling his dick. "Just so we're clear, Commander," she said, "I would be open to receiving this bonus again in the future."

"Jesus, Barnes," he hissed, as she took her hand away and suppressed a laugh. "Not while I'm driving."

~~

Bucky didn't tell anyone at work about her little sojourn into the field.

She definitely didn't tell anyone about hooking up with Rumlow either. That was her secret.

Secrets were fun, and it was something to smile about and get her through the day when her caseload was tedious.

Bucky went into work the next day as normal, dressed in a blouse, pencil skirt and high heels like she usually did. She had her latte, caffeinated for the morning, and sat down at her desk like everything was same old, same old.

She'd barely finished her coffee when she got a message on her computer from the HR department, asking her to go to Agent Carter's office.

Weird, Bucky thought, as she replied the affirmative and locked her computer.

She left her desk and smoothed down her skirt, walking out the statistics department to the elevators. Did Shield know, she wondered. Was she in trouble, or was this something very boring? Who knew.

Bucky felt a little nervous going to Carter's office. Agent 13 was well known for being a badass, and usually worked on Shield's special service.

The more Bucky thought about it, the more likely it seemed she was about to get a disciplinary over what had happened yesterday on the mission, with Bucky taking a risk to plant a bug on Walker.

She drew in a shaky breath to steel herself, then knocked on Carter's office door.

At the faint, "Enter," Bucky opened the door. Carter was standing by the desk, reading over a file. "Agent Barnes, come in," she said. "Take a seat."

Bucky entered the office. She closed the door behind her and sat down at Carter's desk. She wasn't sure how to sit: normally she crossed her leg over, but she didn't want to look slutty, so she made a point to sit more demurely for a change.

Thank fuck she hadn't worn her sheer blouse today.

Carter smiled at Bucky, and she didn't seem mad or anything.

How strange.

Then Carter closed her file and slid it across the desk to Bucky. "I'll get right to the point. You're being temporarily reassigned. This file has your new schedule, and I'm going to spend today with you going over some basic training."

Bucky's mouth dropped open. Was she being sent back to records?

"Reassigned...?" She glanced at the file, then at Carter. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite," Carter stated. "You did great on your mission yesterday, the report said. The Commander put in a request to have you assigned to their team for a short term. If everything goes well, Agent, you could end up staying as a permanent Strike team member."

Bucky was floored.

"I... um, wow." She grabbed the file and quickly leafed through it, speed reading the pages. "So... I'm their analyst?" she asked.

"Yes," Carter confirmed. "But in the field, so you'll also be expected to assist them in field work, which can be a bit of everything."

Bucky nodded, and found the page about salary. Looked like Shield would be upping her salary for the time she was reassigned.

Maybe Bucky wouldn't have to sell that dress on eBay after all.

"I... I don't know what to say," she said, still surprised but pleasantly so.

"Is it what you want?" Carter asked.

Bucky didn't even have to think: more money, and working with Rumlow? Hell yes. (Although this also meant she'd be working with Rollins and Alvarez too but, oh, well. The pros outweighed the cons here.)

"Yes," Bucky said, smiling up at Carter. "Yes, it's what I want. Thank you."

"Great." Carter sat down on her chair. "We'll go through your contract right now. If you don't end up on the Strike team after this reassignment, you go back to your same role in Statistics with your original salary."

"Okay," Bucky agreed.

"If you stay with Strike," Carter went on, "we'll put you on a new contract. This temp position is for three months, and I'll do a review with you when it's complete."

"Sounds fair."

"After you sign the contract," Carter said, "I'll take you down to the tech lab and go through the standard field equipment with you so you can familiarize yourself."

Bucky grinned, picturing herself as James Bond and Carter as Q. "Great," she said. "Can't wait to get started."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Brock put in the request for Bucky to be on his team!  
> (I may do a second part to this story later on, please subscribe to my fem bucky/rumlow series if you want the update notifications!) 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> There is a [rumbuck discord server](https://discord.gg/rhAkZQp) for bucky/nice rumlow au's, if you want to join, come say hi! 18+ btw.
> 
> also I am on [tumblr](http://jro616.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/jro616).


End file.
